Warnings
by DevilsDaughter247
Summary: We all heard the legends and myths but we never believed them... now i wish we did.and who ever is reading this i hope that you either worn others or try and get rid of it yourself


_We all herd the rumours and the whispers about that place but people never listened and those who did never believed it. to us it was just some bedtime story to scare little kids because its never real till its happened to you and then your whole worlds been turned upside down and you start wishing that u listened to the rumours and the whispers. Its happened to me and im writhing this in the hope that who ever reads this will believe me and listen to my warnings because once you've read this it becomes your responsibility to tell my story to others. i know its not fair but i cant do may be wondering why im writing this and its because who ever reads this may never listen but i write it in the hope that you do because we all need to hope and believe in something and i believe in you. so i hope whoever you are reading this, i hope that next time you here rumours and whispers that you listen. Here we go. This is my story._

_It all started with a dare me and brothers got. The dare was to spend a hole 24 hours in the creepy old mansion. Of course there was a old folks tale about the tale witch was that it used to be a mental institution and one day there was a big riot and most of the doctors,nurses and patients bodies where never found. So the rumour was that whoever spent the night in there would die or come out of there in a body bag or be put in a straight jacket for life. Natural we didn't believe it, we all thought it was a stupid twisted fairy tale met to keep little kids out of the place. As we walked though the entry hall i remember the door slamming shut behind us and Christopher laughing about it saying that it was just a gust of wind. nothing much happened though out the after noon we made are way around the place pretty easily getting lost every now and then. It was about dusk when we fount the kitchen well if you could call it hat it was more like a high school cafeteria, Jason made some joke about know wonder the people wanted to riot if they had to relive high school lunch times. We sat at one of the tables that didn't have the overly rotten food and lunch trays on it and ate the food we brought with us other then a couple packs of chips and other snacks. we had just fished eating when we herd it. a crazed laugh that sent chill down your spine and made you shiver without being was then that i felt it, i don't know if chris or jason felt it i didn't feel the need to ask, but as the hairs on the back of my neck stands on its ends i knew something was watching it. none mentioned the laugh i guess we thought that if we didn't talk about it we could just brush it off as are imagination even though we all knew we all herd it._

_We found the lounge room and we had all agreed silently that this was where we would stay for the night. The feeling that we where being watched never left me, but i managed to brush it off as my imagination for most of the time. We where all having a great time laughing, joking around, retelling old stories. It was around midnight when we all decided to go to sleep for the night. I was awoken by the sound of rustling and feet scuffling around the room, i tried t find my flash light but it wasn't were i had left it, when i herd a familiar voice say "looking for this" and just like that everything when black, well blacker._

_When i came to i remember feeling and huge amount of pain coming from the back of my head, i tried to see if it was bleeding but i found that my wrists where chained and that was when i became aware of the fact that i was dangling in mid air with my wrists and ankles bound by rusty old chains, i also became aware of the amount of noise i was making but i didn't care at that point at least that was until i herd a groan coming from across the room. i remember going stiff with fear by the fact that i was not alone and i didn't know who or what was in the room with me let alone if it was going to hurt me. After a couple of minutes i had gathered up my courage enough to say one stupid word "Hello?" i asked with a squeaky voice i remember the figure across from me stiffening and turning its head towards me and saying "Lilith?" i remember being relived at the fact that i herd Jason's voice that was until all the lights turned on. After i had gotten udder to the lights i remember looking around the room and becoming aware of the fact that we where in a dungeon of so kind, when i looked across at where i thought Jason was i was surprised to see him bound to a stake with rope and not with chains, he was also covered in bruises that where days old and deep infected cuts that had bits of broken bone sticking out of them. in order not to vomit i closed my eyes and looked away. i herd Jason chuckle with no humour in his voice, as he said "not a pretty sight is it?" i couldn't think of anything else that i could to so i just nodded. After a couple of minutes i was finally in-control of my stomach and finally looked back at him, it was then that i noticed something " Wheres Chris?" i asked with fear and worry seeping into my tone as i feared that the worst had happened, Jason looked at me with rueful eyes and said "don't know i didn't even know you where in here till you started to talk." I wanted to push away the images of Christopher's dead body away from my head and hope that by some miracle he was okay but i guess deep down i knew it wasn't true. _

_i don't know how long we where kept there, it could of been days or weeks but i do remember the black smoke that would come in every now and then and it would touch you and where the smoke touched your skin long deep gashed would appear i remember screaming eve time for it to stop or for someone to help me but no one came to help and it dint stop it just got worse much worse. we where slowly dying from blood loss,dehydration and starvation but i wasn't worried about that, i was worried about Jason and chris where ever he was i remember crying most of the time, i cant remember a time when i had ever been weaker than at that point. My cuts and bruises had just started to heal, when the worst day of my life had just began. i remember feeling like i was being moved i don't know where but i knew that jason was right behind me. i think we where in a hall way off to god knows where and it was pitch black and cold , i remember feeling a cold dead hand creep across skin and i felt it dive into my chest and grab onto my soul. i screamed louder then i ever remember screaming. the pain was excruciating, then all of a sudden it was gone and there was no pain or torn skin no blood nothing just like it had never happened. i don't know how long i was dragged down that hall way all i know is that it felt like forever. when we got to the end of the tunnel or hallway, it was bright as in sunlight bright i remember having to close my eyes from the sun and as i let relief wash over me as the fact that they may be actually letting us go, i was filled with a sense of horror when i finally opened my eyes again and i saw why the had brought us out here. it was christopher.. well what was left of him his upper body flesh _


End file.
